Icekit's Temptation
by Parodiddly
Summary: Icekit is born, and it turns out that she has a special destiny! What will happen? Read to find out! Sorry the summary sucks lol. Please read and review! Thanks!
1. Chapter 1: Intro!

**hi! thanks for clicking this story, i rlly hope you enjoy it! i might jave added some puns to make it more funny, hehe. ^_^ anyways, here's Icekit's Temptation! XDD**

* * *

StarClan gathers around the Moonpool. Their starry bodies gather around the crystal clear body of water, and one cat begins to yowl loudly. "There is a purrophecy! the slightly clear she cat yowled loudly. "Eight dark cats will take over the Clans, and only the strongest Ice can stop them!"

"What does this mean?!l Mossblossom queried. He had shaggy, brown fur with pale brown stripes and a long plumy tail, and his eyes were the color of the forest during Greenleaf. He was a kind soul, if a bit dense. He was also a former kittypet who jad joined the clans when his mother had abbandoned him as a kit on the Thunderpath. He would have died iff it had not ben for the kindness of ThnuderClan.

The first tom nods at him. "It means that this next litter of kits might be special. Maybe. Just maybe." Her eyes narrowed, as the pool rippled and revealed a pitch black she cat with amber eyes lay in the ThunderClan nursery.

A silver tom pads in, holding a mousse between his jaws and nestled her prodly. The medicine car, a cream tom with blue eyes pads in to check on the proud couple. He was mostly checking up on the kits though. "I think its hapening! OWW IT HUURRRTTTSS!1!" the black she cat, Spacefrog, screeches loudly. The medicine cat, Hopelight, gives her a stick to bite as he helps the kits out into the world. "Gasp!" Hopelight gasps gaspedly in a gasping manner. "You have seven kits! Thus has never happened befur! what will you name them?" he questioned. "Hmm...ill name them, in order of birth, Timekit, Aeskit, Ragekit, Doomkit, Mindkit, Homekit, and Nightkit!" Spacefrog smiled widely. "What about this last kit?" Hopelight prodded the last and smollest kit, who had white fur."Ill name the thing Icekit." Spacefrog said dully. "Faire enough." Hopelight nodded.

Only StarClan would ever think taht the sickly, tiny, kit would ever grow to be something great.

* * *

 **Sorry its so short. I hope you enjoyed the intro! anyone who gets the references in this chapter gets a cookie! Please like and review, and plz leave criticism, it could really help me to learn! Thx, love you all! uwu Also if you see any typos, please let me know! I had to type this all on my phone lol sorry!**


	2. Chapter 2: You're A Special Snowflake

**So here's the next chatper! enjoy!**

* * *

"Timekit, slow down!" Icekit yelled at her sister. She and her siblings were chasing each other around the camp playing hide-and-go-seek tag. Icekit had been found first, so she had to find and tag everyone else.

"Timekit waits for no cat!" Timekit retorted. She rushed towards Lightluck and hid behind him.

"Icekit! Waht do you think youre doing?" Lightluck asked.

"I...uh..." Icekit stuttered. She wasn't very poplar with ThunderClan, and only a few liked her.

"Icekit! Over here!" Nightkit yelled. Nightkit was a strange-looking kitten. He had black fur and dark purple eyes. He could also float quite a distance into the air.

Icekit rushed towards him, when he turned his back to her and shot up into the air. "Hah! Missed!"

"Stop that! You're six moons, your apprenticeship sermony is tomorrow, and this is what you're doing?" Spacefrog expanded.

"Sorry Spacefrog." the kits mewled.

"It's okay. Just get yourselves ready for the apprenticeship ceremony." Spacefrog picked a leaf out of Ragekit's wild brown fur.'" She groomed all her kits except for Icekit. She was going to but just tien-

"ALL CATS GATHER AROUND THIS ROCK FOR A CLAN MEETING!" the leader, Berrystar, announced.

The cats gathered around the rock for the clan meeting.

"Ahem. Thank you. So we have been brought here today to begin the training of eight new kits, soon to be apprentices." the tabby tom saided. "You all know I'm not good with speeches, so let's get this over with. Timekit, your name is now Timepaw. Your mentor will be Kinktail. Aespaw, your mentor will be Leafheart. Ragepaw, your mentor is Cloudeye. Doompaw, your mentor is Lifeheal. Mindpaw, your mentor is Thornfur. Homepaw, your mentor is Despairpeak. Nightkit, your mentor is Branchheart. Icepaw, your mentor is me. May ThunderClan prosper with the...yeah no i'm done here. Meeting adjourned."

"Icepaw, come with me. We need to talk." Berrystar said.

"Okay." Icepaw followed him, purple eyes gleaming with prided, into the leader's den. The two found Hopelight waiting for them.

"We need to tell her. Icepaw, Hopelight recieved a prophecy the day before your birth." Berrystar said.

"That;s right. You're specual." Hopelight smiled gravely.

"Really? Me? But I've been bullied and everyone hates me and I have low self estem." Icepaw wimpered, eyes glowing like amethysts.

"Yes, but those are just things the author added in a feeble attempt to make you tragic and relatable while avoiding making you a Mary Sue." Berrystar interjected.

"WindClan is attacking!" the voice of Lightluck yelled.

Berrystar and Icepaw leapt out of the den. Hopelight, being the medicine cat, just stayed there and took shelter.

Lilystar, the WindClan leader saw Berrystar straight away! And attacked him! And took his 7th life from him! Oh no!

"YOU MONASTERY!" Icepaw yelled, scratching Lilystar. She took the tomcat's nein lives and he dieded! Yay! Revenge had been gotten!

Windclan left the camp with a lot of dead bodies and wounds. The ThunderClan cats gathered around the rock.

"seeing as Spacefrog's children are already great hunters and fighters, I'll make them warriors!"

"YAY!" Spacefrog's children yelled.

"Timepaw, you are now Timeend. Aespaw, you are now Aesthetic, your suffix being 'thetic'. Ragepaw, you are now Ragelimit. Doompaw, you are now Doomfire. Mindpaw, you are now Mindfang. Homepaw, you are now Homestuck, in honor of that time you were stuck inside the nursery as a kit. Nightkit, you are now Nightvale. You will notice that your new purple ridges with poison in them have grown in. Icekit, you are now Iceshimmer. Have fun not patrolling tonight. Meeting adjounned!"

"Wow! I can't believe you're warriors now!" Amethystkit bounced up to them. Garnetkit, Amethystkit, Pearlkit, Jasperkit, Peridotkit, and Lapiskit had been born that day.

"Amethystkit! Stop bothering Iceshimmer!" Pearlkit scolded.

"You're not my mom!" Amethystkit stuck her tounge out.

"Yes, but we are." Rubyflame and Sapphirefrost saids.

That night, the littermates figured out their nests in the warriors den. Icepaw ended up having the one closest to the entrance, where the gusts of wind chilled her. Mindfang cuddled with Heartsoul, who he loved dearly. Doomfire chatted with Lifeheal, who she also loved dearly. Nightvale began to squabble with Desertbluff, who was one of the younger warriors. They did not love each other dearly in the slightest.

Soon, Icepaw begane to sleep.

It had been a good day.


	3. Chapter 3: The Obligatory Cat Pun

Hopelight gently prodded Iceshitter. "What is it?" Iceshimmer pissed eloquently, curling her tail. "We need to go to the Moonpool. Like, right now." Hopelight bisected.

"Okay." Iceshimmer got up and left the camp with Hopelight.

"So..." The two walked awkwardly in the woods until they got to the Moonpool.

"Okay so u just have to touch your nose to the Moonpool...I think. damn, it's been a while since i've read this series" Hopelite saidededed.

Icepaw touched her nose to the Moonpool and fell asleep.

* * *

"Iceshimmer! U have a destiny!" A StarClan cat genericed.

"Oi wot u talkin' 'bout, m8?" Iceshipper blanched.

"Tell them the purrophecy!" Mossblossom screeched.

"Okay. 'Eight dark cats will take over the Clans, and only the strongest Ice can stop them!'" the starClan cat said.

"What does this mean?!" Iceshimmer asked.

"It means that eight asshats are going to take over the clans, and you have to stop them, you absolute imbecile!" A cat named Breathsong growled.

"What?" Iceshimmer asked confusededly.

"Oh my god, you all are complete dumbfu-"

Iceshimmer woke up.

* * *

The first thing Iceshimmer noticed was that Hopelight was gently nuzzling her. "Hopelight? What are you doing?"

Hopelight looked up. "Uh, sorry. Anyways, what did you see?"

"StarClan!"

"Can you tell me what they told you?"

"Sure. something about a purrophecy?" Iceshimmer despaired.

"can you tell me it?" Hopelight dawdled.

"'Eight dark cats will take over the Clans, and only the strongest Ice can stop them!' What does it mean?"

"I don't know."

"ok lol" Iceshimmer guffawed.

* * *

When they got back to the camp, iceshimmer hunted and did warrior thingz. Hopelight did medicine cat thingz, like sorting herbs and burning things.

soon, it was time to sleep. So they slept

* * *

"Iceshimmer!"

"Iceshimmer" woke up in a dark forest that smelled like shit.

"Wot? Wehere am I?"

"Yer in the Dark Forest!" A cat grumbled. "Anyways, I'm Dapplefoot. I have no idea why the hell they asked me to do this. I just don't wanna do this. Anyaways, you have another personality named Firedark that we did something with? lol idk want some training? No? Okay bye."

"Iceshimmer! What are you doing? Stop screaming lol" Timeend told her.

"I was screaming?" Iceshimmer asked.

"Yes. You were. None of us could get sleep." Timeend muttered.

"Okay." Iceshimmer said. Just then, she realized. She had seven brothers and sisters. The Purrophecy said there were eight evil cats. It hit her. Her brothers and sisters were gonna be evil? And she might be too?

* * *

 **OMG! PLOT TWIST/CLIFFHANGER! Sorry it took so long. School sucks lol. Anyways, stay tuned for the next chatper! Thanks, bye!**

 **Also sorry for the line things, didnt save the doc right and my space/enter things were gone. Bye! XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**


End file.
